


#olicity lives!

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Series: lexi's summer sizzle fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A fic entirely composed out of tweets, Actor Oliver Queen, Actress Felicity Smoak, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Based on BTS of Arrow, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Please appreciate it because it took hours :))))), Shipping, Social Media AU, TV Co-stars, TV Show Production, Yes this was HELL to format, kinda meta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: Oliver Queen@oliverjqueenActor, archer, dad. Jonas King on CW’s #EmeraldArcher, airing Wednesdays 9/8c.Tweets: 4.5K, Following: 65, Followers: 4.8Mfelicity smoak@smoaksfelicityIntrepid adventurer and actress (in waiting). Living my best life for my dog and my dog only.Tweets: 12.3K, Following: 124, Followers: 4.3Kfelicity smoak@smoaksfelicityI actually managed to score an audition and im kinda nervous bc the shows only in its 1st season but its big n upcoming?? But its only meant to be a couple eps guest spot so





	#olicity lives!

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this all in one night and then it took hours upon hours to format correctly for ao3
> 
> i really hope you guys enjoy it! it was so fun to write xxx  
>    
> (also, bc i know people are gonna comment about it - this is not a trash fic. this is oliver and felicity, not stephen and emily. i was simply inspired by some of the arrow bts, cast interactions and how emily joined and ended up the female lead on the show)
> 
> **note: i would ABSOLUTELY recommend you read this on a laptop or computer instead of your phone!!! the formatting might get all fucked up otherwise!!!**

**Oliver Queen** @oliverjqueen  
_Actor, archer, dad. Jonas King on CW’s #EmeraldArcher, airing Wednesdays 9/8c._  
Tweets: 4.5K, Following: 65, Followers: 4.8M

 **felicity smoak** @smoaksfelicity  
_Intrepid adventurer and actress (in waiting). Living my best life for my dog and my dog only._  
Tweets: 12.3K, Following: 124, Followers: 4.3K

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
I actually managed to score an audition and im kinda nervous bc the shows only in its 1st season but its big n upcoming?? But its only meant to be a couple eps guest spot so

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Omg girl congrats!!! Let us know on the gc how it goes

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
thank youuuuuu

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Nearly 2am on Friday (Saturday?) and just finishing up shooting ep 2. Already got archery calluses on my hands from the bow. And yes, there will be plenty of shirtless scenes, before you all ask. Table read for ep 3 on Monday. Script looks great.

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
HOLY SHIT????? I GOT IT????? They said its only prob only gonna be a singular appearance but STILL????? FIRST GUEST SPOT ON A SHOW???

**Lyla Michaels** _@lylamichaelsdiggle_  
Congrats! So I guess you’ll be needing a dogsitter for Ophie after all? *laughing emoji*

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
listen you signed up for dogsitting duties you cant escape them now

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
So proud of you! Definitely buying you a margarita tomorrow night. When do you start?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Table reads meant to be on monday but i dont have to be there  
Shooting for my scenes starts weds. Margaritas sound awesome xxx

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Do you have a character name you can tell us? *side eyes emoji*

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Not sure if im allowed to tell you?? But….. megan kuttler

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Ok i cant really say much but i shot my scenes today and it was so cool. I was kinda intimidated at first bc my scenes were with the lead but he was super nice and chill and friendly and i really enjoyed them. They even said they might ask me back!!!!

* * *

**[Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_ followed **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_ ]

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Congratulations to @smoaksfelicity - she was terrific today on #EmeraldArcher. Umm… thwick.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
@oliverjqueen thanks for a great first day! Thwick thwick!! #EmeraldArcher

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
(i cant believe that just happened fuckkkkkkkk)

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Well i guess you all know what show i was guest spotting on now

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Honestly kinda shocked he even remembered my name bc he wanted to make small talk between takes and i was like “id rather just focus on the work” and then babbled for like 10mins about being nervous bc its my 1st proper job.

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
he laughed tho so must have thought i was funny??? and he took me for coffee at their craft services after and said he loved our scenes. I was so shaken bc hes the LEAD like i didnt expect him to be so??? Open with hanging with guest actors??

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
sorry for the spam tweetin i just had such an incredible day and im stoked

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
oh jesus he follows me now he can see all of this cant he

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
……………. they want me back…………. for three more episodes……………. what is happening……………… and it was the head exec who called me…………………

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
I can almost visualise your suspicious face and narrowed eyes

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
……. Ill text you. exec dude said some things that made me ????

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Can’t wait to work with you again @smoaksfelicity! See you next Thursday!

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
i’m-

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
well that execs comment makes a lot more sense now

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Can’t wait to work with you again @smoaksfelicity! See you next Thursday!

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
thank you! so excited to be back!

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Got a late calltime so do you want to meet up for coffee before?  
We can run lines and catch an Uber together to set. I’ll DM you my no.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
sounds great! x

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
~is this the real life? is this just fantasy?~

**Lyla Michaels** _@lylamichaelsdiggle_  
Group chat. Now.

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
you are so definitely explaining all of this at brunch tomorrow

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
ha i dont even know whats going on myself

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
I have questions-

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
… was the x too much?

* * *

**Oliver Queen** @oliverjqueen  
_Actor, archer, dad. Jonas King on CW’s #EmeraldArcher, airing Wednesdays 9/8c._  
Tweets: 4.6K, Following: 68, Followers: 4.9M

 **felicity smoak** @smoaksfelicity  
_Intrepid adventurer and actress. Living my best life for my dog. Megan Kuttler on CW’s #EmeraldArcher, airing Weds 9/8c._  
Tweets: 12.5K, Following: 135, Followers: 189.2K

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
Upcoming young actress Felicity Smoak (@smoaksfelicity) announced as series regular for CW’s new superhero TV show #EmeraldArcher ahead of first episode appearance. [Article Link] [Image of Felicity from her agency website bio]

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
um. yeah. so that escalated quickly

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
i have my own trailer now jesus christ

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
@oliverjqueen you’re too sweet. thank you so much [Image of a handwritten letter signed from Oliver congratulating her success on Felicity’s series regular status. Most of the letter is blurred out due to being personal. A bouquet of lilies falls into the side of frame]

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
*three heart emojis*

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
The scene I just shot with @smoaksfelicity might be my favourite scene of the show so far. She nailed it. Director was thrilled. She deserves her new series regular position and so much more.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Dammit oliver youre gonna make me cry dude

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Don’t, please. Make-up will get mad. *laughing emoji*

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
controversial opinion but @oliverjqueen is at his best not when he’s shirtless and working out in front of the cameras, but when he’s lying on the floor between takes with my dog sitting on top of him

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
I would actually agree. Ophelia loves me.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
she loves the bacon you sneak her from the craft table

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
John does it as well!

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_  
Leave me out of this please

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Can you believe i actually worked out with oliver queen today. like. We finished shooting this morning and he asked if i wanted to join him at the gym and i said YES. me. doing exercise.

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Did they find water on mars

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
????????? yes???? years ago?

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Did my husband do the laundry

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Thats exactly how rare it is

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
@oliverjqueen i am SO sorry for what i said to you while we were working out. I really dont know what came over me. I like you, i swear. I think youre great!

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
You can say whatever you want because of the salty forehead kiss you gave me ;)

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
i passed out before i saw olivers reply yes thank you, all 3000+ of you, for flooding my mentions telling me he sent me a winking face. v much needed to know that. handsome lead actor on my new job just casually flirting with me on the tl. just going to go curl up in my bath with some wine and question how this is my life now

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Is the bath the hottest new place to drink wine these days?

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
if i dont tweet for a few days its bc ive died of embarrassment

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
y’all dont understand, i have to WORK with that man tomorrow. look him in the eyes while acting and try and pretend he didnt read my stupid tweet bout me thinking he was flirting with me

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
i read way too much into things sometimes

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
@smoaksfelicity why aren’t you answering your cell phone?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
??????? bc its 4am dumbass

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Oh! On a nightshoot, didn’t realise the time. Sorry if I woke you!

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Its ok sleep is for the weak anyway

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Goodnight xx

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
CAN YOU BELIEVE MY SLEEP DEPRIVED ASS CALLED OLIVER QUEEN A DUMBASS OH MY GOD SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY NOW PLS

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
Don’t worry, most people thought it was cute

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
im mortified pls shoot me

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
That would be murder

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
And????

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
I’m a police captain

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
AND????

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
I definitely thought it was cute :)

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
me: *reads the ep script*  
me: this is obviously a typo  
director:  
me: they meant laurel not megan, right  
director:  
me: *sweats* RIGHT!?

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
@smoaksfelicity So tomorrow is going to be fun.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
I stg oliver if you had anything to do with this i’ll-

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Hey, relax :)  
I’ll bring you a vanilla latte to set if you promise not to slap me straight away

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
So you did have something to do with this???

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
#EmeraldArcher ratings soar with 3rd episode as young actress Felicity Smoak wows audience in 1st appearance as spunky tech whiz Megan Kuttler [scene screencap of Jonas King and Megan Kuttler’s first meeting in her cubicle]

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Im sorry who tf describes a woman as ‘spunky’

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
no seriously i just wanna talk

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
all the australians replying that spunky is slang that means sexually attractive - youre not helping this situation. Although i am flattered

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Im more mad that they called megan a ‘tech whiz’ when shes an actual genius

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
dual masters with honours from MIT at age 17 and she’s ‘bright’ lol

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Im overjoyed you all love megan kuttler, thank you so much for all your kind words after last night’s episode. So happy she’s been well recieved, cant wait for you all to join her on this journey in helping jonas with his crusade to save the city!

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Megan Kuttler is perhaps my favourite character on the show besides Jonas. Glad that the #EmeraldArcher audience adores her just as much as I do. @smoaksfelicity is a spectacular woman to work with and I hope to continue to if we get another season!

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
New episode of #EmeraldArcher tonight! That scene I mentioned before that I said was (and still is) my favourite scene shot so far with @smoaksfelicity is part of it. Tune in 9/8c on the CW!

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
its still your favourite scene? But its from ep5 and we’ve shot 14 so far!

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Hmm, okay…  
Maybe that scene from yesterday morning might be my new favourite scene ;)

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
hey alexa how can you tell if somebody is flirting with you

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
alexa shrugged, i didnt know she could do that

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Please tune in tonight for #EmeraldArcher on CW at 9/8c!!! If you need incentive, @oliverjqueen appears it in shirtless twice, and @icandiggit rolls up his sleeves to expose his forearms

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Do you always have to advertise my shirtless scenes?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
people wanna see you shirtless. I mean,,,,, can you blame them

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Not really no.

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_  
They can’t love my forearms THAT much… 

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
clearly you dont know our audience

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
i- 

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
i was asked out??? On a date?????

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
At least i think its a date

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
oh god what if its not really a date

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
@westallenreports @scpdcaptaindrake @lylamichaelsdiggle im literally having a panic attack one of you pLEASE answer your phones

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Anybody got any recommendations for Italian restuarants in Starling City for a date?

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
oh my god its an actual date

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
Jonas King and Megan Kuttler share passionate kiss in hospital room in mid-season finale of #EmeraldArcher! [gif of the scene with Jonas bruised and beaten up in a hospital bed, grabbing Megan by the arm to yank her in for a kiss]

 **Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
Fans were shocked as the show appeared to be setting up Jonas with scorned ex-girlfriend Laurel, who told Jonas last episode she had wished he had died during his five years of hell. The sudden switch in romantic interest has left the audience reeling! [Article Link]

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Pls all of you stop asking me what it was like to kiss oliver queen

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
But the masses want to know!

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
oh my god iris i swear-

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
just to get all of you off my back: oliver is a very considerate and giving actor whose lips are like little pillow mountains. he was very gentle and careful and entirely respectful of me the entire time we shot that scene. In short: yes hes an excellent kisser

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
[Quoting @smoaksfelicity’s tweet] Thanks, Felicity. I happen to think you’re a great kisser too.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
my friends think we were clumsy

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
We’ll get better with practice ;)

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
PRACTICE?

**Lyla Michaels** _@lylamichaelsdiggle_  
I’m sorry, practice?

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
That implies more than once.

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_  
Man the producers are gonna be pissed if they find out you’re giving out spoilers on social media

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
In true felicity style i broke first date etiquette and ordered garlic bread with my alfredo

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
How is that breaking first date etiquette?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
youre never supposed to order anything with garlic in case of, ya know

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
Oh is the word kissing taboo now?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
shut upppp

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Haven’t been on a date for three years since taking custody of my son. Incredibly happy that tonight went as well as I hoped it would. Love is never too far out of the reach of anybody. Even actors who make corny jokes about pizza rolls.

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
Are #EmeraldArcher actors Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoke dating? No confirmation yet, but here’s the evidence pointing towards the gossip being true! [Article Link] [Official photoshoot image of Oliver and Felicity for the show]

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
they spelt my name wrong

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
can you believe???? the sheer audacity??? I dont care that it might have been autocorrect, they should be double checking that shit

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
UM THERE WERE KRISPY KREME DONUTS AT CRAFT TODAY? AND THEY RAN OUT BEFORE I COULD GET THERE BC I SHOT OFFSET??? @oliverjqueen @icandiggit WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME???

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
I delivered a box of four to your trailer earlier before they were all gone :)

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
oh my god i love you

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
In answer to the billion questions I’m getting about Felicity and I dating - we’re not not dating.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
your pr manager is gonna be so mad when he sees this

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
In answer to the billion questions I’m getting about Oliver and I dating - we’re not not dating.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
now if people get angry at me for this i can just say i was copying @oliverjqueen :)))

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Remind me why I love you again?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Because i’m cute :P

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
True

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
watching oliver try and help his fourteen year old son do algebra homework is so funny because william is running circles around him and just completely stumped him with the concept of having two unknown variables in an equation

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Really re-thinking the whole loving you thing.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
its ok, you have other redeeming qualities. Like your abs

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
In a statement from #EmeraldArcher actress Felicity Smoak in regards to the rumours of her and co-star Oliver Queen dating, she confirmed by commenting, “Wow, you figured it out. You guys must have had supercomputers working on that for weeks.” [Article Link] [Video clip of Felicity’s comment where she is walking down the street with a coffee in hand, being harassed by a reporter]

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
@hollywoodcentralnews do you guys have any clue whatsover what sarcasm is??

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
I don’t think they do

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
wait so let me get this straight. I was trying to keep up with all the tweets last night when 1x14 was airing but sort of lost my way in the hoards. “jogan” is jonas and megan’s shipname, and “olicity” is mine and oliver’s shipname?

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
I personally prefer SmoakQueen as your and Oliver’s shipname to be honest

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
No that can’t be their shipname  
That’ll be their surnames if they get married and double-barrel :)

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
why

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
#Jogan for the win! [Scene screencap from episode 14 of the show with Jonas and Megan kissing, this time with Megan sitting on the weapons counter and Jonas running his fingers through her hair]

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Also apologies to @smoaksfelicity.  
I realise now after watching that scene that my flechette was digging into your leg

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
dude your mouth was on my mouth, you think i noticed the flechette??

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
@ that reddit dude: Fuck you. Felicity and I were literally just getting coffee when you came up and started harassing us and trying to take photos that you then posted on your account. We’re human beings as well as actors and Felicity gets major social anxiety, especially when obnoxious fans approach her and demand things from her. You were an asshole today. Fuck you.

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
Hey are you 2 okay? I can file a report if you need me to. Just say the word.

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
We’re fine, thank you. Felicity is shaken but we’re back on set now and safe

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
I have Ophie, do you want me to bring her down?

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
That would be great.

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_  
Sucks, man. Lyla and I are coming over with cookies. Hope Felicity is okay.

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Oh god is Felicity okay? She’s not answering

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
She’s taking a break.  
I’ve texted you my no. from her phone if you want to stay in contact

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Thanks. Look after her xx

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
me: *wonders why my notifications are blowing up*  
oliver: hey btw they released the sizzle trailer for the last five eps  
me: oh THATs why

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
i just want to say that its all @oliverjqueen’s fault that i almost broke my neck shooting that elevator shaft stunt with him bc he convinced me that we could both do it and we didnt need stunt doubles

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
You didn’t almost break your neck. You’re exaggerating.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
I fell!!!!!! From a great height!!!!!!!

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Onto a crash mat!

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
I!!! COULDVE!!!!!! DIED!!!!!!!

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
do kissing scenes count as stunts?

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
do sex scenes count as stunts?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
I only ask bc that sex scene in the promo was so difficult to shoot physically

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Guys oh my god calm down, you’ll see the scene and episode in like 3 weeks

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Wow. I hoped people would be excited about the fight scene between Jonas and the Dark Archer but it seems mine and @smoaksfelicity’s #Jogan sex scene is all the internet wants to talk about right now.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
your bare ass cheeks were exposed to millions of people, how did it feel

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Less awkward than I expected.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
What did william think??

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
William is never watching our show, ever.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
(never been more relieved in my l i f e)

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
Is #Olicity real? Here are the receipts - we’ll let you decide [Article Link] [Image from Reddit of Oliver and Felicity from a distance, sitting in Jitters Coffee with their hands linked while laughing]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
wowwwww. @oliverjqueen what do you think? Is #olicity real?

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Not sure. What do YOU think?

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
#EmeraldArcher has been renewed for Season 2 the night before our Season 1 finale! Thank you to all our supportive viewers. Thwick, thwick!

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
WOOOOO SEASON 2 BABYYYY!!!!! #EmeraldArcher

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
So thankful to have met you @smoaksfelicity. Can’t wait for a second season with you x

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
so utterly grateful to our whole archer family audience who got us this far xxxx especially grateful to the amazing @oliverjqueen for being such an incredible lead and guiding us to success. an honour and privilege to work with you, sir

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
Spoilers ahead! SHOCKING #EmeraldArcher finale leaves fans in TEARS after THREE major character deaths! Head writer Beth Schwartz commented on the decisions they made regarding the fatalities and their storylines! [Article Link]

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Fs in the chat for tommy, laurel and moira, bois

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
“Fs in the chat”?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
its gamer lingo you loveable dummy

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
in all honesty tho when the writers came to oliver and i and told us that three characters were gonna die in 1x23 i legit burst into tears bc i thought they were trying to tell me without telling me that i was fired

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Um, after that #Jogan sex scene in 1x22? Hell no.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
they said “huge emotional impact” ok i was s c a r e d

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
I would have quit on the spot if they killed Megan

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
lbh if they killed megan jonas wouldnt survive a week without her

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
#EmeraldArcher is going back to Comic Con! See you all in July in San Diego!

* * *

**Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EmeraldArcher Showrunner on #Jogan #Olicity: “They had undeniable chemistry from the get go. It was obvious from the dailies we were getting that Oliver and Felicity were hitting it off straight from the start. Everything fell into place quickly after that.” [Video Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EmeraldArcher Oliver Queen: “Jonas is really going to be struggling with the loss of his ex, best friend and mother at the start of Season 2. He’s going to be hyper focused on stopping crime and not caring too much about himself. Megan will be his saving grace.” [Article Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EmeraldArcher Felicity Smoak on her character: “Megan’s such a strong independent woman who’s a literal genius, I knew how important it would be to our younger female audience to have a role model like that. I’m so happy everybody loves her as much as I do.” [Article Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EmeraldArcher Oliver Queen on #Jogan in S2: “They absolutely love each other. I think we proved that in the last two episodes. But there’s obviously still that divide between them because Jonas thinks he’s this broken unloveable person… being the vigilante is what ultimately resulted in him losing some of his loved ones, and he’s terrified of losing Megan.” [Article Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EmeraldArcher Felicity Smoak on #Jogan: “Megan has this unwavering faith and belief in Jonas that he can be a hero if he changes his approach to being a vigilante. After the finale Jonas is going to be confused in terms of his own personal identity and I think Megan is his moral compass throughout all of that, as well as his shoulder to lean on.” [Article Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EmeraldArcher Oliver Queen on his co-star, guest turned S2 leading lady: “After shooting that first scene with Felicity, I just thought ‘this girl is fantastic’ and immediately got on the phone with our showrunner to ask when she was coming back. There was just something about Megan’s character that was so fresh and different. I don’t think Jonas had smiled until he met her. Felicity and Megan changed everything.” [Article Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EAPanel Q: “Who’s your favourite cast member to work with?” OQ: “Felicity.” FS: “Oliver.” JD: “That’s just because you two get to kiss each other.” [Video Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EAPanel Q: Jonas has a history of cheating, is that something Megan has to worry about? OQ: “Absolutely not, at this point. Jonas was massively changed by his five years away and he loves Megan so much I don’t think he’d ever consider betraying her trust like that.” [Video Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EAPanel Q: Best at making others crack character? FS: “Oliver, for sure. When we were shooting the sex scene, in one take he licked my nose and I couldn’t keep it together. We had to do like six takes because he kept making me laugh so much. He’s a comedian in denial.” [Video Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EAPanel Q: Favourite line of their character? OQ: “I’m partial to ‘you have failed this city’.” JD: “I really like the ‘home is a battlefield’ speech in 1x02.” FS: “Do you really have to ask? Obviously it’s ‘I liked having you inside me’. Both times, in the elevator shaft and after the sex.” [Video Link]

 **Live at SDCC** _@comiconexclusives_  
#EAPanel Q: Possible Jonas and Megan have a future together? OQ: “Yeah, that’s on the cards.” FS: “I don’t know if kids would really fit into their lifestyle but marriage could happen. Although not anytime soon.” [Video Link]

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Thank you so much San Diego and everybody who came to comic con! We had a fantastic time! Hope we get to come again next year.

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
had a spectacular time at sdcc. amazed by all of your megan cosplays guys!!! thank you to everybody who was so nice this weekend xxx

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Hey @oliverjqueen answer your phone challenge

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Phone screen smashed, getting repaired now. Using laptop. What’s up?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
have you read the 2x01 script yet i need to scream with somebody

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Give me 30mins to read it and figure out how to facetime on a macbook

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
Can’t you two use DMs like normal people?

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
no

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
No

* * *

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
On our way back to Vancouver to start S2 prep and shooting. Person on plane next to me is so annoying. [Photo of selfie of Oliver and Felicity fake glaring at each other]

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
oliver: wanna run lines for the {redacted} scene?  
me: im pretty sure if anybody overhears us we’ll be arrested

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Live a little.

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Felicity keeps asking me to ask @bethschwartz if I can be shirtless for a certain scene in the Foundry and her excuse is that Megan is obsessed with Jonas’ abs and wouldn’t let him wear a t-shirt if they were alone together.

**Beth Schwartz** _@bethschwartz_  
I think that could be arranged.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
*fist pumps air triumphantly*

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Its always a good day on set when mr queen is shirtless :))) yes SIR [Image of Oliver talking to the director while shirtless and glistening with sweat]

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
Please don’t involve any of us in your weird roleplay

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Felicity: but Megan would be barefoot, right?  
Director: … I don’t think…  
Felicity: she’s barefoot for this scene. I’ve decided.  
[Image of Felicity lying on a couch on an unseen before set, her bare feet propped up on the coffee table]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
SHES IN HER OWN APARTMENT SHE WOULD DEFINITELY BE BAREFOOT

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
I am,,,, dying,,,,, from the adorableness,,,,, [Video of William, Oliver’s son, playing with her dog Ophelia in the corner of the Foundry set, making her zoom around, weaving between crew members]

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
He only ever wants to come to set with me now because of Ophie.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
what can i say, he has impeccable taste

* * *

**John Diggle** _@icandiggit_  
These two… [Image of Oliver and Felicity curled up together, limbs tangled, on a narrow couch in the green room of set. They’re both fast asleep. Felicity’s head is tucked beneath Oliver’s chin]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
this is i l l e g a l you took that photo without my c o n s e n t

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
Ok but also can you pls send that to me

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Hey, you try shooting a sixteen hour day!

* * *

**Hollywood Central** _@hollywoodcentralnews_  
#Olicity Alert! Actors Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak spotted arriving at downtown new hipster restaurant bar Table Salt together. Witness claims they saw them embracing and KISSING! [Photo that is very blurry of two dark figures kissing under a streetlamp] [Article Link]

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
do you thrive off stalking me and oliver or something?

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
TWO PEOPLE!!!! PRESSED THEIR LIPS TOGETHER!!!! HERES A THREE PAGE ARTICLE ANALYSING THEIR ANGLE AND TECHNIQUE!!!!

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
If I wanted advice on how to improve my kissing, I would ask for notes from our directors, not a Hollywood gossip account, thank you very much.

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
for the record, you dont need to improve your kissing, youre perfect the way you are

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Very reassuring, thank you.

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
first major stunt of the season and was rewarded with this bad boy. but its ok bc oliver got me ice cream after :DDD [Image of an apple sized bruise on Felicity’s forearm]

**Iris West-Allen** _@westallenreports_  
And people say #Olicity isn’t real

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
get yourself a co-star who bullies you but buys you candy to apologise

 **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Judging by the 500+ angry tweets I have been receiving, people are mad that I’m apparently forcing Felicity into doing stunts. I just wanted to let you all know: I don’t. I would never force Felicity into a situation she feels unsafe in. It’s a running joke between us.

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
oh my g o d y’all pLEASE stop attacking oliver jesus, he doesnt pressure me into anything, he’s the perfect gentleman. Stop it youre gonna make him cry and he’s meant to shoot this action hero scene in like 10mins

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
I think the Emerald Archer fans love you more than they love me.

**Dinah Drake** _@scpdcaptaindrake_  
Stop tweeting so much about sports and maybe they’ll love you more

**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen_  
Wow, harsh.

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
today has been a good day

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
today has been a GREAT day. get yourself a boyfriend who plans a surprise romantic sunset picnic for you

 **felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity_  
SAKLJSKLZNJKSNASLJANJSJAKN OH MY GOD GUYSSSS?????????

* * *

**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity and **Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen simultaneously_  
[Image of the two of them elated, kissing. Felicity holds her hand out towards the camera. An emerald engagement ring sits upon her ring finger]_

* * *

_**Oliver Queen** @oliverjqueen  
_Actor, archer, dad, fiance. Jonas King on CW’s #EmeraldArcher, airing Wednesdays 9/8c_.  
Tweets: 4.8K, Following: 73, Followers: 5.6M_

_**felicity smoak** @smoaksfelicity  
_Intrepid adventurer and actress. Living my best life for my dog, my fiance and his son. Megan Kuttler on CW’s #EmeraldArcher, airing Weds 9/8c._  
Tweets: 13.1K, Following: 150, Followers: 2.3M_

* * *

_**felicity smoak** _@smoaksfelicity  
#olicity lives!__

__**Oliver Queen** _@oliverjqueen  
always and forever yours @smoaksfelicity xxxxx__ _

* * *

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar13  
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar13


End file.
